Harry's adventure
by dnEehT
Summary: Harry is mistaken as the weaker twin, and left to the Dursleys, however they, in turn leave him at an orphanange. He gets adopted and comes into his genius. There is yaoi and yuri, and mpreg and genetics at beginners lvl. Story is etter than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own.

Warning: This story has MALE harry, slash in the future, as all my other stories. Teen language. Slightly disturbed harry with multiple personality disorder. And bad genetic research. Aand YAOI! Dun like dun read!

* * *

_Prologue_

Harry Potter was mistaken as the weaker twin, his brother, Matthias, was hailed as the boy who lived, While Harry was left almost powerless at the Dursleys doorstep.

As Petunia could not stand to think of the freaks presence in her hous she left Harry at an orphanang in america when the family went with Vernon on one of his business trips.

Little Harry was well loved and taken care of by the matron of the orphanang herself, and in the end she ended up adopting the small genius child. As years went by the matron, Sarah Winchester, noticed her son having 'accidents' happening quite often around him. Sometimes things would float, glass would break, he would sometimes get the books he wanted to fly down to him from the top of the bookcase.

As these 'accidents' continued to happen Sarah got more worried. When one of these ... episodes happened in public, Sarah began panicking. But before anything serious happened she was approached by a young woman, she seemed to be no more then twenty, at the oldest. And the young woman explained everything to Sarah.

Michaella Heartmann, explained to Sarah about the magical world, the prejudices, the schools, the accidental magic and the alleys. She even went so far as to help the worried Sarah with explaining to the, then five year old Derrek ("Please call me Dhark") About what he was, and what would happen when he was eleven.

Derrek, ever the prodigy child, took it all in stride.

Later on as months went by Sarah and Michaelle had kept in contact, Michelle helping Sarah with magical accidents and magical trinkets which would go off at the drop of a hat. (All aquired by the self proclaimed Dhark.)

More often then not Sarah would trip on books on magics, but also on mundane genetics books. It seemed the little Dhark was determined to find out how mundane human and animals differed from magicals. And he seemed admant that if anything held the answeres he looked fore it would be the genetics, the very base of not only the human being, but life as a whole.

* * *

The years went and Derrek Winchester was working as hard as ever. Already he had finished high school and was well on his way through his second year of college.

The mundane world had developed enormously in the technology field. Already there were baby machines known as 'Baby Maker's that could produce a child from either two men or two whole thing was of course very expensive, what with all the time spent on choosing what genes the baby should have from it's parents, and not to mention all the time it took to encode all six billion letters (T, A, G, C) in the right order for a human to exist.

Based on the chromosomes (T,A,G,C) Dhark had discovered that the magical, whether it be human or animal, had one more chromosome, the Mutanin, as Dhark called it, (M). And once again on the revelation on that the most basic cells, the oldest ones, existed in extremly hot enviroments, Darck found out the origins of the M chromosome. It was on Mount Sidley in Antarctica, almost at the top and on the inside of the volcano, where it was so warm it really should not exist anything there and on some occasions it became so frigid with cold that whatever organism that could thrive in souch warmth would have immedietly ceased to exist.

That he had found out when he persuaded his two mothers. Sarah and Michaella had actually married when the baby maker was put to test for the first time, homosexuality having been accepted by then.

But then, on Dharks thirteenth birthday the unthinkable happened.

_End prologue._

* * *

"So you have to behave, Dhark, no matter what you think of their daughter!" Sarah's voice was stern, as she looked, from the corner of her eye, at the grimacing boy in the backseat of the newly brought Renault laguna coupe 2012. (A.N: Harry/Derrek was eleven year 2000. and now he is thirteen)

"But it's my birthday!" Dhark couldn't resist whining. That girl had always been Trouble fore him. Trouble with capital T. And she was whiny, and always told on him when he was experimenting on their cat.

What? The cat deserved it! It was evil! It was always jumping up on him and using him as a scratching post, and to top it all off, whenever he was over it would 'run away' so HE had to go get it! That four legged menac had it coming! _'Maybe no one will pin it on me if the cat had an accident? like run over by a car?' _

"Yes, we know it is your birthday but we dont have the space for all your friends over at our place, so you will just have to play nice with your cousin" Michaella said patiently, she answered their son because an angry Sarah driving was a dangerous Sarah driving. Michaella smiled at their son from the rear view mirror. She was really lucky what with her finding those two, the time they had spent together was the best times in her life, even if Dhark could be a brat at times, and what with him having souch a high education he had quite the collection of words. All of them to subtly hurt, reprimend or outright embarrass the receiver of his ire.

Well there it was already dark outside, the lights at strategic places made the mansion light up beautifully. They could hear, and practically feel, the music pounding, all the kids laughing and talking could also be heard.

...a different line!...

The evening went well and all presents were pleasant. Books mostly of course, all of them belonging to subjects he studied. But the present he loved most was, of course, from his mothers. A motorbike. And not jus whatever motorbike was out there this... this was a Yamaha YZF Limited Edition! In his prefered colors dark blue and black with a chinese dragon motife in silver and electrik blue. True he was too young to drive it just yet, but it was a limited edition!

After the thank you's and goodbye's they headed home, the small family of three piled into the car and began the drive home. His mc had to remain at his cousins house since they had no trailer and the books also had to remain, they were all to heavy and too many.

Dhark was dosing in the backseat when he heard his mothers whispering, curious as to what they seemed so happy on he leaned forward.

"... he be happy?" Sarah whispered. "Of course he will be happy. He has been badgering us for a sibling for a while now. Our DNA is alredy in the machine and just waiting for us to give the go ahead" Michaella smiled, she knew, and Sarah also for that matter, she was just anxious, that Dhark would be happy. "Then send an sms now, I want to be able to tell him that his sibling is on their way, tomorrow" Sarah Pleaded with her wife. Smiling softly at Sarah, Michaella did just that. they got an immediate confirmation, Their daughter was now on the way, just nine more months if no complications happened. They smiled at each other.

Smiling slightly Dhark leant back and proceeded to fall asleep and not waking up until the car veered sharply, his eyes flew open and he heard his mothers screams, a sharp pain, and then nothing.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Dhark's brain, was the steady beep of a heart monitor.

Opening his eyes the first he saw was a fuzzy shape hovering above him, but then he remembered. And flew up with a start, almost knocking the man back by hitting his jaw with a crack.

"Oww!" Dhark moaned. "You okay there kid?" The man asked, holding his slightly bruised jaw. "Yeah, I think so... Wait! What about my mothers? What happened? I remember screams..." Dhark was frantic, but the doctor settled his hands on his shoulders before he could do anything. "Easy kid, your injuries might not be too severe, but they are still bad. As for your mothers..." When the man quietened and looked slightly uncomfortable Dhark's eyes widened. _'What could have happened? are they dead? Mortally injuried?' _"What happened?" Dhark bit out. The doctor sighed and took out a cigarette, lighting it he took a deep breath, and expelled the smoke filled air from his lungs. "Sarah Winchester passed away instantly upon impact with the other vehicle. Michaella Heartmann is critically injuried, they are still working on her" The man sighed again, he hated to give these kind of news, especially to kids. Especially to kids whom now probably would not have their parents anymore.

He took alook at the kid, to se how he was taking the news. And did adouble take, the kid was just sitting there. Doing nothing, his mouth slightly open, the heart monitor began to pick up speed. "I need some help with the patient in room sixteen A, NOW!" He spoke frantically into the speaker phone. With the way this kid was going he was going into a chock, and not long after that would be a coma.

"Hold on kid" He muttered as he began fibbling with the wires to the IV drop. The door slammed open...

* * *

So what do you think?

I will be continuing this story depending on the reviews, since this one was just a test.

Please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dun own.

**Warning:** This story has MALE harry, **_slash_ **in the future, as all my other stories. Teen language. Slightly disturbed harry with multiple personality disorder. And bad genetic research. Aand YAOI! Dun like dun read!

I don't usually respond to the reviews, I do love them thought, but this one just rubbed my 'fur' the wrong way!

**To: Karunia.**

If you have anything against two men in a relationship, then don't fucking read my storys, and read the fucking warnings! y'konw they are there for a reason Fucker!

And if it is the 'baby maker machine idea' that's earning your ire then just don't fucking leave a review and stop fucking reading if you don't like it!

For fucks sake! God, people, if my ideas disgust you then as I wrote above: **DONT FUCKING READ MY STORIES!  
**

* * *

Derrek Winchester was a name know throuh out the world, even the wizarding one, he along with his little sister Samantha Winchester. For different reasons of course. Derrek for his many medical breakthroughs and Samantha for being the only baby maker baby to still be alive after her first birthday.

There had been complications with the DNA settup in the machines that held the babies and had cased the foetus to grow much to fast, and then mutate beyond recognition. Electricity and natures wonder worked as well together as magic and electricity, which is to say not at all. But combining the three had had a positive effect on Samantha and as her brother had been there too add a few M's to her DNA and poured some of his own core magic into her, she made it out fine.

But the general public did not know this, the only one with any knowledge of Derrek's experiments on that particular front was the queen herself. And she had approved of his idea to destroy nine of the ten baby maker machines. The one not destroyed would be taken care of by Derrek himself.

Seven years had passed that horrible thirteenth birthday of Derrek's. He was twenty as of today. Samantha had seen fit to wake him up and inform him, and quite loudly so, of that little tidbit of information. 'To be honest, I had almost forgotten' Derrek smiled to himself.

His mothers family had been a great help and the doctor who had taken care of him and mom Mich's body. She did not die but, she would not wake up either, so it had been decided that they would end her suffering. Because there was no missinterprenting all the twitches and wrong kind of brain activity.

The doctors name was Ivan Volkrovi, born ad rised in Russia. Ivan had taken care of and provided for Derrek when his family couldent. He became a father... of sorts.

Derrek had defenitivly had his problems, some of them were aired to the public by jelous fellow medic's, other were just a reporter creeping around were they had lived at the time.

The fact that Derrek had a multiple personality disorder was one of the problems which spread worldwide, along with his breakthroughs. It was not known how many 'personalitys' he had, but the fact that he had them made people leery, until it came out that they only surfaced under extreme sircumstances, like when his sister had been kidnaped. Some thugs had seen her as the ideal thing to sell on the black market, and had taken her on her way home from shool, when Derrek had gotten news about it, his Violent personality had come out (he had four and that was including his 'normal' one) and immedietly hunted the thugs down. They had almost finished the deal when Derrek had shown up and practically killed them on principle. He had, after he had his revenge on the fuckers, handed them over to the proper authorities, already back to his calm mood and smoking a cig.

Samantha had, of cours, not wanted to go anywhere withoute her brother from the non out. Not even school. Especially not school. So Derrek had hired a tutor for her.

People had been less leery of him ever since. You would think they would be even more suspicious of him but... apparently not.

People was just insane that way, well, they probably said something along those lines about him too!

* * *

Hogwarts, Scotland, Headmasters office

"So we have to visite this... Derrek guy?" Matthias Potter asked with his forhead wrinkled.

"Yes, the werewolf problem has become too big now that Voldemort has managed to force them into wolf form whithoute the full moon" The old man with extreamly long white beard replied jovially.

"Yes, but... You said he was our age, then he is just twenty. How could he help anymore than Snivellous?" Ronald Weasley asked with his whole face skrunched up, deep in thought.

"The man is a genius, and he experiments with everything muggle and magic related, including trying to combine the two" Hermione Granger answered her boyfriend and rolling her eyes heavenwards.

"Yes, he is well know, and the queen herself fully supports him" The same old man smiled.

"Fine we will go, but how many of us?" James Potter asked the leader of the light.

"Why, you and your family, the Weasleys, Snape, young and myself of course" The old mans eyes twinkled.

"WHY SHOULD MALFOY..." Matthias was interrupted by a hand smacking into the back of his head, his mother, Lilly, glared hard at him.

"Clearly your father and his friends have not been a good influence on you" She stated dryly.

"Then lets be on our way! Severus, my boy please, go and get " Dumbledore said happily, causing everyone to start, and almost simultaneously, the question "Now?" rang out in the almost cramped office.

The old man just smiled.

* * *

As per Derrek's normal morning routine, he had dressed in his normal black dress pants and black tight (so as to not get in the way) T-shirt, eaten breakfast with his sister and threw on his white doctors coat, had a cup of coffee as he went down the hall, greeted his two mothers portraits, and went into his laboratory.

As of three months ago he had started a new project, and it, or rather he, was now in a upgraded 'baby maker'.

Derrek had had to research both vampires and werewolves to manage to create a hybrid between the two species. And if that meant he had to capture one or two of each species and dissect them, then so be it. One of his other personalities had taken over then, the Doctor, as he was aptly named.

It had been a challenge, but one he had enyojed. He did not have any hard cases anymore in the form of sickness. So he had continued on his favourite subject. DNA.

The test subject was only a month old, so he had some time to kill. The only thing he really needed to do now was to keep the test subject under close observation and supply some magic so the foetus would not mutate and die.

Even thought the 'only supply a little magic' part was tedious, what with all the wires and tubing that needed to connect with his body, so as to deliver the magic directly to the foetus and keep the laboratorium completly free of magic. Quite a few of his other ongoing experiments would blow up half the planet if it came in contact with magic.

'And with several near misses... Samantha just can't keep out of trouble even a few seconds!' Derrek shook his head ruefully. Even if she was the british version of the American Little Miss Sunshine. She was a beuty unlike any other, and she was only seven! And a witch at that. 'I dread the day I have to send her to one of those schools'.

Derrek was on the way to the library, after having given the foetus the recuired amount of magic to keep it sustained, he heard a commotion in the entree. 'Oh, yes, Ivan was supposed to come over today, but even if he is loud, he does not make that much racket!'

* * *

Snape had, as quickly as possible gotten Draco to the dark lord to put a sort of sight charm on Draco and him. They needed to show the dark lord what the order was up to, after all. The dark lord and his inner circle would view anything he and Draco did.

Now they just had to be on their way.

* * *

An: Now I realise that was short but... Oh well.

And as you noticed above the story, I have ZERO tolerance against people who are homophobic. Some have reason to be, but the would not comment on a fucking fantasy story.

I apologise for being so vulgare but the situation demanded it. And I did not apologise to YOU lady! Or whatever the fuck you are, dont read if u dont like, it's in the warnings!


End file.
